Norapedia:Policy
In order to make this the most comprehensive guide to Nora Roberts' books, while at the same time maintaining uniformmity throughout the Wiki, there are a few policies that should be considered when making Wiki contributions. Contributing Information * Collaboration is the key to succuss! Whether it is by adding new content or correcting mistakes, everyone is welcome and encouraged to contribute to the Wiki. * Following the guidelines of Wikipedia, Norapedia is an encyclopedic based Wiki. Our goal is to be a source that is a concise, yet comprehensive compilation of information regarding Nora Roberts' books. As such, the nature of this Wiki is to present information that is divided into articles, whereby entries provide factual, detailed information. **While bulleted details can be easier to read, they do not comply with the format of this Wiki and should be avoided when possible. * When contributing information, please keep in mind that in order to maintain the encyclopedic nature of Norapedia, content should be presented from a neutral point-of-view. Bias, opinions, speculation, judgements, or reviews should not be inculded in the articles. The following are some examples of what should be avoided: ** He is the most sinister of all of Roberts' characters. ** The Last Honest Woman is Roberts' best book. ** Unfortunately, Grace McCabe is a cigarette smoker. *When appropriate, or necessary, direct quotes may be used (properly cited). Otherwise, information can be paraphrased and put into the contributor's own words. Images * Uploading files: All uploaded images and files should be related to the works of Nora Roberts. Any non-Roberts-related materials should only be posted on a user's page. * Flie names: Please use a clear, detailed name for the file. "ABC_123.jpg" does not help other users to know the content of the file, and may be deleted by an administrator. * Number of images: Remember that Norapedia is not intended to be an image gallery. Images are meant to enhance or inform, and should be limited to a picture of the book cover (original when possible) in the book template. Any other images of book covers should be included under "Other Releases". ** Made-for-TV Movies: Screen shots from the movies may be added to a gallery section, but again, should be limited in number. Citations * To be able to ensure accuracy, it is necessary to cite the source of information that is contributed to an article with the book title and page number. This information should be included under the "Reference" as: Book Title, p. ##. If you are taking information from a reprint, please note the collection title, or if reprinted under the original title, the year of publication followed by the page number. **If you are unsure of the page number (and do not have access to the book), then do not add the information until it can be properly cited. Information that is not cited may be deleted without notice. Copyrighted Information * By editing Wikia, you agree to license any text you add under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (see Wikia's copyright policy for more information). * Copyrighted information must be cited or risk being deleted without notification (please see the above note regarding citations), whether it is from one of Roberts' books, another website, or an interview. Minimally, book title/page number or web address/date accessed must be included in the citation. * Images are also copyrighted material. When uploading files to Wikia, you should cite the source of the file when possible in the appropriate box on the image description page, or risk having the file deleted without notification. Spoiler Policy * Spoilers are a description or summary that provides plot elements before it is revealed by the story itself. As suspense is an aspect of many of Roberts' books, in that the reader is unaware of who a criminal may be or the direction the story may take, reading articles on Norapedia will likely "spoil" that sense of suspense. In which case, it may be advisable to read an article after you have finished reading the corresponding book. * Information relating to the storylines or characters of books not yet published in the United States is not allowed on Norapedia. Discussions * While the policy of this wiki is to maintain neutrality on article pages, readers have opinions. If you want to ask a question or state your beliefs or opinions about a book, character, or anything else, the best place to do so would be on a Talk page (click on the "Talk" link to the right of the "Edit" tab), your "User's Blog', or the community forum. Disagreements * The goal of any Wiki is participation of its members. Moreover, rewriting is necessary for a Wiki to improve and to be a comprehensive database of information. So we encourage our members to rewrite and make corrections to our articles. This means that member's contributions will be edited and changed. It is understood that if you are contributing, it is probably because you have a passion for the subject, and what people are passionate about is very personal. However, we ask that you don't take the changes personally. * Above all else, it is paramount tgat the members of Norapedia treat their fellow contributors with respect. Personal attacks of any kind will not be tolerated, this applies in articles, on talk pages, edit summaries, and User Blog's. * If you believe that one of your contributions have been edited or deleted without justification, look at the changes made and ask yourself if the change improved the article (compare versions of the article by viewing its "History"). Please do not begin an "edit war" in which members take turns changing another's content. Please communicate with the other member regarding your concerns, and if you are unable to resove the issue, then post the concern in the community forum or contact an administrator. Category:Policy